


Becoming Little Red

by thatsclassicemy, thislola



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, BAMF Stiles, Derek and Stiles are Mates, F/M, M/M, Magical Claudia Stilinski, Magical Stiles Stilinski, Major Original Character(s), Mates, Minor Original Character(s), Original Character(s), Pack, Pack Bonding, Pack Building, Pack Cuddles, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Pack Feels, Pack House, Pack Mother Stiles Stilinski, Post Alpha Pack, Rebuilt Hale House, Werewolf Mates, safe room, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-06-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-02-06 02:42:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 16,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1841332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatsclassicemy/pseuds/thatsclassicemy, https://archiveofourown.org/users/thislola/pseuds/thislola
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Well if they don't want me in the pack I'm not going to burden them. I drive home mostly on autopilot. I didn't notice I was home till I see dad's car parked in the driveway for once. I get out the car and open the front door. </p><p>"Stiles, Hey I thought you'd be with Scott all day?" Dad calls out from the kitchen. I walk towards him and sit down at the kitchen table. "What's wrong, son?" he questions when he sees the look on my face. </p><p>I take a moment before I answer. Looking at the ground I speak.  "Dad, I want to get out of town for a while." I pause and finally look up at him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1 Getting Away

**Author's Note:**

> This is my second fanfic. Hope you guys enjoy! -Emy  
> P.S. This fic is also posted on Wattpad & Fanfiction.net  
> http://youtu.be/8UhV04o2n50

Stiles POV

I storm out of the apartment. I can't believe they kicked me out! I've been there since the beginning. I trained Scott to control his wolf! As I get into my jeep tears fall down my face. No one wanted me in the pack. Derek wasn't even here to tell me himself!

I take a deep breath before I pull out of the parking lot. Well if they don't want me in the pack I'm not going to burden them. I drive home mostly on autopilot. I didn't notice I was home till I see dad's car parked in the driveway for once. I get out the car and open the front door.

"Stiles, Hey I thought you'd be with Scott all day?" Dad calls out from the kitchen. I walk towards him and sit down at the kitchen table. "What's wrong, son?" he questions when he sees the look on my face.

I take a moment before I answer. Looking at the ground I speak. "Dad, I want to get out of town for a while." I pause and finally look up at him.

"What happened? Are you hurt? Does it have to do with Scott? What did-" I cut him off before he can ask any more questions

"Look Dad, something happened. I'm not ready to talk about it yet. I just don't want to be anywhere near them. It's summer can I go stay with Aunt Rose and her family for awhile?"

Dad looks torn. He wants to ask more questions, but he can tell I'm not ready. Dad sighs. He nods. "Okay. Whatever you need, Stiles. Let me call her. When do you want to leave?"

"As soon as possible. I don't want to be here any longer." Dad nods and picks up his phone from the counter, then goes in the living room. I get a glass of water glad that soon enough I'll have plenty of distance between me and the pack.

Dad walks back into the kitchen 10 minutes later. "Everything is being finalized. I just bought your plane ticket. Aunt Rose says you can go out there as soon as tomorrow afternoon. Now can I spend the day with my son before he moves across the country?" Dad declares with a smile.

"I don't see another son you can spend the day with, so that means me!" I reply with a grin. I get up and hug him tightly before walking out to his car.

Dad takes us out for pizza. Then we went mini-golfing. We haven't done that since mom died. I didn't realize how much I missed doing this with him. After mini-golfing we went home and watched a movie. We have had a father son day since mom died too. It didn't help that I was moving away for the summer. Dad and I fell asleep in the middle of the movies.

Hours later I wake up. I look at the clock on the wall near the kitchen. It's a quarter till midnight. I wake dad up and we walk up the stairs. He lies on the bed and I take off his shoes and socks. I tuck him in and turn off the lights. "I love you, son." He whispers before I close the door. After a moment I say it back, and then walk into my room. I barely kick off my shoes and socks before I fall face first into my bed. I'm asleep by the time my head hits the pillow.

☆★☆★☆★

I wake up around seven the next morning. After I shower I make breakfast that consists of waffles and eggs. When everything is cooked I wake up Dad. We eat our breakfast in peace. Then Dad goes get ready for work while I clean up. At eight-thirty he leaves for work telling me that he'll be home around four to take me to the airport.

I get to work as soon as he leaves. I pack most of my clothes. I take some prized objects, a few books, and all of my research. I can't leave them here, and I can't bring myself to burn them.

By eleven I'm done packing. I go downstairs to make lunch and something to eat on the plane. I'm getting ingredients out of the fridge and pantry when I see them at the back door.

His eyes catch mine and I freeze. I don't know what to do. I can feel myself breaking just at the sight of them. I finally get the nerve to walk up to the door. I tear my eyes from his and lock the door. Derek looks like he's trying to say something. Isaac looks like he's about to cry. When I lock the door he falls to the ground and does cry. I can't look at them anymore, so I close the blinds. Derek catches my eyes again before I get them closed.

His eyes are torn and he finally speaks. "Stiles, can we talk? Please?" He adds when I shake my head. I close the blinds all the way and go back to making food.

I turn on a stereo loud enough to block Derek out begging me to listen. I think I've heard all that I can take from him.

I sit in front of the TV till Dad came home. I don't know when Derek and Isaac left, but I'm glad they did.

Dad and I talk all the way to the airport. It's a pointless conversation, but I need something to fill the silence.

When it's finally time to get on the plane Dad gives me one last hug. "I love you, son." He whispers in my ear one last time.

"I love you too, Dad" I reply before boarding the plane. I wave one last time before walking into the belly of the plane.


	2. Chapter 2 What Did They Do?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek comes home and finds out what happened.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is still the same as it originally was. Editing is still being may before i hand it off to Lola. So Thank you for your patience. Love you guys. -Emy

Derek POV

I was gone for a day and this is what they do? I come home from meeting with another pack. I was only gone for a day.

When I enter the apartment I know the pack is here. Something seems off. I find them in the living room spread out on the ground and the couch.

"Hey Derek!" They all say. I can automatically tell that something is wrong. I look around and notice that someone is missing.

"What did you guys do? And Where's Stiles?" I demand.

"Well, good to see you to Derek.” Erica bits back.

"Where is he?" I demand again. My wolf is starting to go crazy. I was finally going to tell Stiles how I felt. I wanted to before, but with the Alpha Pack here I decided to wait. We weren't in any danger so I decided to go visit an old family friend and get advice.

Stiles is my mate. I've known it since I killed Peter. I had denied it at first. Then my wolf wouldn't have it anymore, so we were going to tell him.

"Answer Me!" I order with alpha eyes. Everyone whimpers. After a moment Scott answers.

"We had a pack meeting last night. We decided since Stiles isn't of use to us and no one likes him, he shouldn't be in our pack." Everyone agrees to this except Cora and Isaac.

I look at the dumbfounded. How could they do that? It's my pack. They can't decide who gets to be in it or not. I can't believe they did that to my mate.

My wolf is angry. I can't contain him anymore. "GET. OUT!" I yell. Isaac and Cora scramble up the stairs, and everyone else is out the door.

I fall to the ground. I need to go find him my wolf tells me. I sit there for twenty minutes to calm down. Then I walk out of the apartment. I get in the car and drive to Stiles' house. I try to call him on the way there, but it goes straight to voicemail.

When I get out of the car Isaac is standing there. “What do you want Isaac? Haven’t you and the pack done enough?” I bark out. Isaac looks like he’s going to collapse right then and I soften.

“I tried to change their minds, so did Cora. They wouldn’t listen to us.” Isaac cried. I sigh and embrace him.

‘Well let’s go get him back, then. I’m alpha and it’s my pack and I get to decide who’s init and who’s not.”

Isaac follows me to the backyard, because we hear Stiles go into the kitchen. We see him at the fridge and Isaac jut about collapses in tears. Stiles turns as I’m about to knock on the glass. He looks me right in the eyes and I sense shock and sadness with a hint of fear. I open my mouth but nothing comes out. Suddenly I sense anger from Stiles when he glances at Isaac the locks eyes with me again. Stiles walks towards the door and I think he’s going to open it. He doesn’t. He locks it instead. At this Isaac does collapse in tears and I can feel my own tears surfacing.

Stiles looks away at this point. “Stiles can we talk? Please?” I ask. He closes the blinds and goes back to cooking. When I start begging for him to listen he turns on a stereo with the volume high. After a few more tries I collapse next to Isaac in tears. We cry there for hours until we can’t cry anymore.

We get up and go back to my car and drive home in silence. When we enter the loft Cora is on the stairs waiting for us. The minute she sees us she breaks down in tears. “He’s not coming back is he?” she asks. I shake my head and the three of us cry together until we fall asleep on the loft floor.

  ☆★☆★☆★

The next morning I decide that I’m going to go over there, and this time I’m going to make Stiles listen to me. After I shower I head out the door. Cora and Isaac offer to come with me, but I turn them down saying I need to do this on my own. I get in the Carmaro a drive to the Stilinski house.

When I get there the Sheriff's car is parked in the driveway, so is the jeep. I decide to ring the doorbell for a change. Sheriff Stilinski answers the door. "Hi. Can I help you Mr. Hale?" He asks.

I put a hand through my hair. "Umm. Is Stiles here? I really need to talk to him?" I answer. I listen for his heartbeat. He's not here. My face falls.

"About what? How do you know Stiles?" Sheriff questions.

"Were really good friends is all. Do you know where he's at? He won't answer my phone calls?" I reply.

"I don't know what's going on, but I think we need to have a talk. Come in, son." The Sheriff opens the door and walks further into the house. I follow and close the door behind me.

“So can you explain to me _why,_  my son came home yesterday afternoon and _begged_ me to let him spend the summer with his aunt in _North Carolina?”_ He questions me without turning to look at me.

My jaw drops. "He left?" I slide to the ground tears already falling. I cry openly not caring that it's in front of the sheriff.

After hours of crying I finally calm down. "I think it's time someone told you what's going on, Sheriff." I say quietly.

"Well then, start talking Derek." He replies. I begin at the beginning, when Scott got bit. I tell him everything.  I show him when he doesn't believe. Then I tell him what the pack did.

When I finish, we end up buying plane tickets to North Carolina that leave first thing in the morning.

"There's one more thing, sir. Stiles is my mate." I tell him reluctantly.

He puts a hand on my shoulder. "Well you're going to have to prove that to him aren't you?" Then he walks to his bedroom to start packing.


	3. Chapter 3 North Carolina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆★So before this story goes any further let’s clear some things up.  
> ○Annie and Leyden are twins, 17  
> ○Stiles is 17  
> ○Jake and Jeff are twins, 15  
> ○Annie, Leyden, Jake, and Jeff are Aunt Rose and Uncle Dylan's kids  
> ○Jason is 14  
> ○Jydia, Emaya, Ezaria are triplets born in that order, 12  
> ○Jason, Jydia, Emaya, and Ezaria Aunt Gwen (Full name Gwendolyn) and Uncle Gideon's kids  
> I hope that cleared up everything.☆★

Stiles POV

My plane landed at 8 in the morning. Uncle Dylan and his son Leyden picked me up from the airport. I put my trunk in the back of the black car, and we were on our way.

Aunt Rose and her family live in the middle of nowhere. They own a few acres on the edge of town. It's a lot like Derek's property but larger.

After almost an hour we reach the mansion like house at the edge of the property.

Leyden helps me with my bags as we go into the house. In the foyer the rest of the family attacks me. I make out Aunt Rose first. She's my height with eyes hair and skin like mine. Aunt Rose, Mom, and Aunt Gwen are identical triplets.

"Stiles!" She exclaims as she hugs me even tighter. "Boy, you've grown. You really have to start visiting more often!" She kisses my cheek then releases me to go stand by Uncle Dylan.

My cousin Annie gets to me next. "Stiles! God I missed you. When mom told us you were coming-. And when she announced you were staying for the summer-. You are staying right?" She asks.

"Of course I am! I wouldn't tell you false information." I replied immediately. Annie and Leyden are twins and the three of us are the same age. Literally two days apart and they're older. When we were young, mom, dad, and I would come, and stay here for weeks. Annie and Leyden were my best friends till we stopped coming.

After mom died we stop coming as often, till finally we stopped coming period.

Annie's twin brothers Jake and Jeff pushed her out of the way. "Now that you're here we can outnumber the girls again!" Everyone burst out laughing knowing the number of guys to girls was even without Stiles.

At some point Leyden brought my bags to my room and we all moved to the living room. I was helping Aunt Rose and Annie make breakfast when the kitchen door opened. Three little girls ran in and tackled me.

"Stiles! We missed you so much!" the youngest one, Ezaria, spoke as they hugged me to death.

"Auntie Rose says that you're staying for the summer. Is-" Emaya, the middle one, began.

"You are staying for the summer right?" finished Jydia, the oldest. The three of them looked at me expectantly.

I nod. "Yup, I'm here all summer to hang with you guys." I answered proudly. They all beamed at me and gave me another hug. Then someone behind then cleared their throat behind us. I look up and see Jason there. "Aren't you going to come over here and give your favorite cousin a hug?" I ask with a grin. That gets Jason to run over and join our group hug.

After a moment I let them go freshen up for breakfast. Aunt Gwen and Uncle Gideon finally enter the house with department store bags. Leyden, Jake, and Jeff take the bags from them. Then I greet them. After a brief conversation with them I go back to cooking bacon.

It's ten thirty when we sit down for breakfast. Everyone talks and we catch up since the last time I visited. Jydia, Emaya, and Ezaria get me to promise to do their hair for a party later. Annie, Leyden and I make plans to play in the woods later.

Jake, Jeff, and Jason get me to help build a tree house sometime in the summer. Aunt Rose, Aunt Gwen, Uncle Dylan, and Uncle Gideon get me to train with them. 

The thing that about mom's side of the family is that we're a mixture of elf and fey. We're called Lupans. Our family, the thirteen of us left, make up the Zayden Tribe.

Aunt Rose is our Zeta, or alpha in wolf terms. Lupans are trained from the age of five until they master their powers. Most Lupans master them by the age of ten. We like wolves have heightened senses and speed healing.

After you master them you have to practice them on a daily basis so that you don't lose them.

All Lupans master the elements. Then you master spells. Those were easy. I mastered them in a year each. After spells you learn transformation. I can transform into any animal I wanted to. My favorite was a white wolf, ironically.

When you master transformation you're done with training. Then you get your Tribe Tattoo. For our tribe its five ravens above you're left hip, for the training you completed.

I came down here for a few days two years ago for Jydia, Emaya, and Ezaria's tattoo ceremony. They're the last to get them in the tribe.

After breakfast we all go outside to do our training for the day. Normally at home I transform into my wolf and run around in the woods near my house or a do a couple of spells before I go to sleep.

Today we're going to play Avatar, which is hide and seek tag using the elements. We use to play this all the time as kids.

Aunt Rose began the game being the seeker. She sits on an air ball and counts to 30. The minute she begins counting we all disband.

The girls all go in one direction riding on mini waves. The rest of us, the guys, head in the other direction flying on boulders. When we get deeper into the forest, we split up.

I jump off the boulder and onto an air ball. As the boulder disappears in the direction it came from, I fly up into the trees. The others have done the same.

Uncle Gideon is in a tree to my left. Leyden is in a tree to my right. The others have left the clearing. We sit still and wait for Aunt Rose to find us.

Apparently she found the girls first, because they come flying in from the left. Leyden and I jump out of the trees and onto air balls. We fly north, deeper into the woods. After putting some space between us and the clearing, I look around.

To my surprise Annie is hot on my trail. I speed up but it's no use. She pats my back, then turns and jumps onto a wave the direction we came. "Tag, you're it!" She calls out laughing.

With a grin on my face, I go after her. We play for an hour. By then everyone is tired and has been it multiple times, except for Aunt Gwen who won the game.

When we get back to the house, I call taking a shower first, in one of the multiple bathrooms. When I walk into my room after I shower, Annie is rummaging through my clothes.

"Ummm, can I help you, Ann?" I ask, holding the towel tighter around my waist.

"What's all this, is this the clothes you wear in California?" She asks exasperated. I nod at her, when she looks at me. "Well, you’re not going to wear them here." She throw a pair of skinny jeans and my stud muffin t-shirt onto the bed. "Get dressed. We’re going to the mall, because you need a makeover."

She walks out the room so I can get dressed. I stare at the door for a moment before I acknowledge what she said.

                    ☆★☆★☆★

Let's just say shopping was horrendous. When Annie went ask Aunt Rose for money all the girls ended up coming. I dragged Leyden with me so I wouldn't suffer alone.

We were there for five hours. When we got home at 6, it was only so the triplets could get ready for a party. My new wardrobe included many, many pairs of skinny jeans, colored v- necks, and button down shirts.

I just about collapsed on the porch with the number of bags I was carrying. Leyden already collapsed twice.

After we had put up all the clothes in my closet, the triplets dragged me to their room. You would think most siblings would want separate rooms, but you couldn't separate these girls with crow bar. They have the biggest room in the house. It's split into three parts for each of them and a bathroom that connects to it and the walk in closet.

I comb their hair and then braid it into a Katniss braid. I add a bow on the side of their heads and on the tail of the braids.

They squeal in delight for what seems like hours till the leave. When Aunt Gwen comes back from dropping them off we have dinner. Dinner goes as smoothly as breakfast. After the dishes have been washed we settled down in the living room for a movie.

Around ten Uncle Gideon goes pick up the girls and we all head to bed.

As I fall asleep I think to myself. This is going to be a great summer. Not once since I got here have I been left out and sad. It's a nice change from Beacon Hills. I fall asleep shortly after that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ☆★So before this story goes any further let’s clear some things up.  
> ○Annie and Leyden are twins, 17  
> ○Stiles is 17  
> ○Jake and Jeff are twins, 15  
> ○Annie, Leyden, Jake, and Jeff are Aunt Rose and Uncle Dylan's kids  
> ○Jason is 14  
> ○Jydia, Emaya, Ezaria are triplets born in that order, 12  
> ○Jason, Jydia, Emaya, and Ezaria Aunt Gwen (Full name Gwendolyn) and Uncle Gideon's kids  
> I hope that cleared up everything.☆★


	4. Chapter 4 Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Many confrontations happen

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So If you were reading this before I started editing it the story will begin to change in this chapter so please read it through. If you just started reading this I hope you stick around because it's just getting good. And I honestly like this story line better and it was all thought of by my co-author Lola. The next chapter will be written completely by her so i hope you guys like it. Love you guys- Emy

Stiles POV

I woke up early to noise downstairs. I get up and go see what's going on. When I realize that I'm only in my pajama pants it's too late.

I enter the foyer and find Aunt Rose, Aunt Gwen, and Uncle Gideon helping Uncle Dylan, Dad and Derek with their bags.

I'm walking over to help, when I realize who's at the door. I rub my eyes as I help Uncle Gideon. That's when everything registers to my brain.

"Dad, why are you here? And with _him_?" I ask. You can clearly here the venom in my voice. I met Derek's eyes for a second before he looks down. In that second I put all my emotions into my eyes.

"Now Stiles, before you do anything hear him out. He came all the way out here to talk to you." Dad replies. He walks over to me and bear hugs me. "And you could have told me about the pack." He whispers into my ear.

My head shoots up and directly at Derek. "YOU TOLD HIM?" I yell. I shake my head and run. I run out of the house and into the woods. I hear someone call my name. I don't look back. Instead I hop onto an air ball and fly even faster.

I get tired of wind in my ear eventually. I jump of the ball and transform as I fall. I land as a wolf and keep running.

I stop when I reach a stream in the middle of the property. I take a few gulps then transform back. I sit on a log to think.

First Derek's pack tells me I'm not pack. Then when I move away from them and he follows me out here. I've liked Derek for so long its even annoying, but I didn't think he would like me the way I like him so I hid my feelings.

I don't feel like thinking about all the terrible things that happen to me anymore, so I start walking again. I come across a giant pond and decide to take a swim. I after a while I think I've cooled down enough to head back to the house.

I transform into a hawk all the way back. I enter the house from the window to my room on the third floor. I shower and get dressed in red skinny jeans and a blue v-neck.

I find everyone in the living room. "Stiles, honey, we already ate there's a plate in the microwave for you." I nod my head thanks. I take the plate and go eat out on the porch.

Annie and Leyden come out after I'm situated. Being Annie she goes straight to the point. "I don't know what happened with Derek in Beacon Hills, but he came all the way out here to try to clear things up. So the least you can do is hear him out." she says.

I sigh knowing she's right. I set the plate aside that's already empty. "I guess I have to, don't I?" Leyden nods.

"We're going to train. Since you already did, you can stay here and talk to him" Leyden says. Annie takes my plate and walks inside.

When the door opens again it's the triplets. They give me a bear hug, and then drag Leyden into the woods with them.

The rest of the family follows in pairs. Annie gives me a nod of encouragement as she transforms into a red fox and takes off. Dad is the last one out.

"Don't be angry with him for telling me. I would have found out sooner or later with the way things were going. Just hear him out, okay." Dad says. I nod and he runs after the rest of the family.

I enter the house and find Derek standing in the living room. "Hi,” I say. He looks up at me nervously. "You wanted to talk?" I ask.

He nods and motions for me to sit. After I do he begins. "Stiles, you have to understand that I didn't tell the pack to kick you out." He starts.

I look at him bewildered. "What do you mean you didn't tell them to?"

"Exactly that. I had no idea that they were going to do that. I went a few towns over to talk to an alpha that was close with my family, and when I came back Isaac told me what happened."

"It was all Erica's idea. She was jealous of you and-" He began. Then I cut him off.

"Jealous? Jealous of what?" I asked even more confused.

"I told them that I found my mate and went see that alpha for advice on how to tell him."

"And what's that got to do with me?" I ask completely lost.

 Derek gives me an exasperated look. "You're my mate!" he yells.

I look at him stunned. I go over to him. "How long have you known?" I question.

He looks down sheepishly. "Since I met you the second time." he says quietly.

"I want to know what you're feelings about me are before I make any decision."

Derek looks at me like I'm crazy. "I've loved you since the moment I laid eyes on you. My wolf wanted me to claim you right then and-" He went on till I cut him off.

I kissed him right on the lips. He was shocked for a moment, and then kissed me back. Once his tongue entered my mouth, nothing else mattered.

I don't know how long we were there, but someone cleared their throat and we jumped apart.

Derek and I jump apart, and find my Dad standing there. "I take it you two made up?" He says.

☆★☆★☆★

It's been two weeks since Derek and Dad followed me out here. We fell into a steady routine.

We avoid talking about the pack at all times. I know we'll have to decide something soon, but it's complicated.

I decided we should deal with the pack in person, so it's time to head back to Beacon Hills. The three of us leave a few days later. We promise to come back in a three weeks for the Induction.

The plane ride is about five hours going from North Carolina to California and it takes another 2 hours to drive for the airport to our house in Beacon Hills. I fall asleep sometime in the car and Derek wakes me up when we get to our house. I lean on him half asleep going into the house and up the stairs to my room. Derek takes off my shoes and my pants and leaves me in my t-shirt and boxers. He kisses my forehead and leaves the room. I’m asleep again by the time the door closes.

I wake up to the smell of food the next morning. Not bothering to put on any clothes I head down to the kitchen. I find Derek at the stove making eggs with Dad, Cora and Isaac at the counter. I take a seat next to Dad before I realize who’s sitting with us. “Why are they here?” I ask to no one in particular.

I look over to Derek and then at Isaac and Core. “Stiles be nice, hear them out.” Dad says. Isaac looks like his heart just broke and his eyes start watering. Cora just has a sad look on her face that I can’t really decipher. I turn to Derek again even though his back is still to me. I take a breath and motion to Cora and Isaac to talk.

“We showed up for that pack meeting like 10 minutes before you. We had no idea they were planning that.” Cora started. “We told them how stupid they were being but they didn’t care.”

“We tried to run after you but you were already gone when we got out of the building.” Isaac continues. “We want you in the pack Stiles, please don’t hate us. You’re the most important person in this pack Stiles, it’s not the same without you.” Isaac gets teary eyed at the end of that speech.

I look at Derek who is finally looking at me. “They’re telling the truth.” He says. I sigh and look at Dad and he gives me a nod. I sigh again and swipe my hand down my face.

I nod and say “Okay,” and dig into the breakfast Derek has put in front of us. Isaac and Cora look at me strange then dig in too, followed by Dad and Derek, who takes a seat next to me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well thank you guys for the comments you've been leaving please leave more for Lola because this is the last chapter I'm going to write for this. (I think) So be nice to Lola and tell me what you think.  
> Also please check out my tumblr here: http://strugglingmultifandomfangirl.tumblr.com/


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter was written by Lola and it's her first one so please let her know what you think by commenting below. (She was very nervous and worried and we ran into a few problems posting this chapter) So just let her know what you thought about the chapter. Love you guys- Emy

After breakfast I head up to my room to change, I look back to the kitchen from the stairs and see that Derek is ruffling Isaac’s head while he looks like a kicked puppy and Cora has an arm around Isaac’s waist and her head in his shoulder. Dad’s in the living room looking at the Weather channel before he has to go to work.

I get to my room and go straight to the shower. I let the water heat up while massaging my temple from the major headache that’s about to come.

I step in the shower, when the water hits my skin my sore muscles relax immediately. I stay there contemplating getting out to the disaster of a day that will come ahead.

After 20 minutes I come out with my skin looking a baby pink from the hot shower, I wrap a towel around my waist and ruffle my hair. Unlocking the door I see Derek in my bed with his arms crossed behind his back looking at me. I feel warmth spread my cheeks lowering to my neck.

“Derek, can you …” I gesture with my hands for him to turn around. He turns to his side looking at the wall. I go towards the dresser already wearing some boxers, tossing on my favorite t-shirt and dark jeans.

“Stiles” Derek says with a soft almost pitiful voice. I hum so he can continue talking. I already know where he’s going at. “I’m going to call a pack meeting tonight”

I sigh. I move to sit in the chair in my desk facing the computer looking at Derek from the corner of my eye. “What’s the meeting for?”

Derek turns around to look at me. “We have to get to the bottom of why Erica kicked you out of MY pack!” he sounds really mad and the look in his face complements that.

Derek huffs a bit after he calms down, he looks at me and then at the door. He's contemplating leaving. Derek goes to the door and I just drop my head into my hands, thinking that my idea of him leaving was correct. He opens the door and then I hear footsteps, my shoulders drop.

 

I feel so tired not just physically tired but emotionally too. The whole problem with the pack and the exclusion, just thinking about it tires me out and frustrates me. I can’t wrap the idea why would they push me out of the pack, especially my best friend. I just- I just can’t deal with that right know it’s too much.

My vision gets cloudy from the unshed tears but I know I’m not sad; I’m just so fucking frustrated. I put my hands on the desk pushing myself up from it, walking to the bathroom to clean my face from the tears.

The door flings open and there’s Derek, Isaac and Cora walking towards me. Isaac has such a devastated face looking as if he’s going to cry. Cora has her arms around Isaac and looks sad with a big scowl in her face like she’s contemplating on killing someone.

That’s where it hits me; did I say that out loud? Isaac starts wiggling out of Cora's embrace and come running towards me with open arms. He hugs me while making patterns in my back.

“I’m sorry, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry” Isaac says he puts his head on top of mine and I just stand there, I slowly wrap my arms around him. I start letting it all out, tears and small screams of frustration. I feel other smaller hands around my waist while stroking my arms. I start letting go to a point where my legs fall out under me while I’m still in a strong embrace. I get a chance to see over Isaac’s shoulder to Derek leaning in the doorway with a fond smile and sad eyes.

I let go of Isaac's back while Isaac and Cora start to lower their hands but know they both start stroking my arms.

“The meetings at two, let’s give some Stiles space so he can relax till then” Derek starts moving towards us and helps me get up. Derek gently squeezes my shoulders, when he starts to turn around I speak up.

“Stay” I say looking at them, Derek turns around looking at me with a blank face. “Stay here with me, all of you.” I start fidgeting my hands start to interlace with each other all while I’m looking at the floor.” Please, we can stay in my bed till then, just don’t go” I sigh at the end.

When I look up I don’t see them in the middle of the room but there already getting comfortable in my bed, Isaac and Cora are fighting for a pillow and Derek turns to look at me and gives me a peck on the lips. He starts moving towards the bed taking the pillow from Isaac and Cora before they rip it apart. I stand there in the middle of the room looking straight at them a single tear slips from my eyes; they all turn to look at me. I rapidly swipe the tear away, Derek stretches his hand towards me I take it and start to get in the bed.

I’m in the middle of the bed with Derek with his hands around my waist and Isaac’s at my back with his hands on top of mine and Cora at his back hugging his chest. I start to fall asleep to faintly hear a whisper.

“I love you” it’s faint but I can hear loud and clear, it finishes with a sweet kiss to my forehead. With that I fall out of consciousness.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your kudos and comments!!  
> i hope you like this chapter, please bear with me i'm new at this.  
> We appreciate the comments.  
> -thislola


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry for the late chapter both of us were really sick.  
> Hope you guys like this chapter and comments are always welcomed!!  
> ~ means inner thoughts  
> \- means talking

I woke up from to some sleepy muttering from behind me and I cold patch in my chest. I was waking up but I was still slightly slurred from the nap. I slowly opened my eyes.

Cora was no longer behind Isaac but at the end of the bed, feet dangling of the bed her head between my thighs. Isaac is no longer at my side but on top of me, head in my chest and a little pool of drool in my chest.

~Ha- so that’s where the cold patch feel came from~

Derek seemed to be the only one who didn’t move entirely from his sleep. He was still behind me but my head was on his chest where last night it was next to his head.

The muttering was from Derek but I couldn’t quite get what he was saying until I heard my name. Then it came again but this time with more words.

“Stiles, where are you?” with this I felt him hug me harder- not like hulk hard but hard enough to compete with a bear hug, you know what I mean-

 With that I tilted my head to see him with his eyebrows furred together making lines in his head and his own very drool staining the pillow.

~ Come on, do all of them drool~

I smoothed his forehead trying to put calm him down. I did that a couple of times till I felt Isaac stirring on top of me. I laid my hand on top of his head and started to caress his curls.

I stayed that way a couple of minutes. Looking at them, being cuddled by them, I felt warm all over by them being here it was strangely reassuring to me. More so the idea that I felt loved by them even in their sleep, I could feel them transmitting their emotions.

Isaac felt cared for and cherished, like he was finally in the right place even though I could feel shyness -that surprises me even in his sleep he can feel insecure- .That just made me put my other hand on his back and start making circles and random shapes.

Cora was feeling secure; overall she seemed protective even in her sleep. With her hands clutching my pants, I couldn’t differ from the idea that she needed the contact to reaffirm that she was there. 

Derek well, that was a whole different story. He had a clash of emotions radiating from him; disappointment, anger, frustration, and complete; he felt whole.

I kept staring at Derek while caressing Isaac. Derek started to move, I tried to get out of the hug so he could be more comfortable but I forgot I have a very big puppy on top of me so there was no use in moving. Derek opened his eyes and I smiled back at him, and then the other two started to move.

Derek untangled himself from me and turns to the clock in my nightstand, it read 12:56. Isaac and Cora were awake but they weren’t moving from the bed -which currently is me-.

Cora seemed to be uncomfortable because she started squirming until she finally stood up. She stretched and she tugged Isaacs’ pants for him to move. After a while of tugging he got annoyed and just moved so she could stop. Derek then moved to the chair in my desk, Isaac was cross-legged in the bed while Cora was standing next to the wall.

“From here we're going to the loft and the meeting will start at two” Derek informed us once again. I hummed at him, started putting my shoes on and then we descended the stairs to the cars.

☼☼☼☼☼☼☼☼

Isaac and Cora went with Derek and I got in my jeep.  I used the ride towards the loft to calm myself because if not I was going to end up doing something I would regret.  So instead of going the straight route towards Derek’s loft I took a couple of detours.

I can’t understand what was going on. The more I thought about it the more frustrated I got, to the point that I just shut the car off. I closed my eyes and listened to my surroundings. I was so mad and fed up that I didn’t notice where I ended up.

I was in the preserve, I took the opportunity and got out of the car and started walking into the preserve. I walked till I saw a big rock between some trees; I sat down and looked around. By my left side I could see a small river, to my right side was a trail leading to the Jeep, to the front and back were covered with big oak trees scattered all over the forest floor.

I picked up some pebbles near my feet and started levitating them using them to the weird patterns. I kept levitating till I was bored –which was pretty fast-, and then I went to the river to try to skip them with no success. I sat near the water hearing the birds chirp and the water moving from the rocks in the river.

I felt better now, more relaxed centered even. The forest always calmed me and my magic.

Since I was a toddler I could wield magic. Mom would take me to the forest everyday when I was a kid that’s why I feel so relaxed here. The forest was like a second home to me. My first lessons were in the forest, the first time I shifted was in the forest.

The first time I shifted was dreadful, it hurt so much I could feel every bone in my body shift and twist inside trying to rearrange itself.  It took 5 minutes for me to fully shift in my true form. Everybody in my mother’s pack had a different form, my mother was a white rabbit, Aunt Rose was a deer and Aunt Gwen was dove. I had shifted into a silver wolf, my mother was delighted she had shifted in her form and we ran all day till dad came to find us passed out near the river bend behind our house.

I took my phone out; it was a quarter till 2. I moved towards the river to wash my face. I got up and towards the car, pushing some branches out of my way when I heard a rustle of my left side. I stepped back thinking that someone was going to approach me guns blazing but no, that did not happen.

~ Me and my wild imagination~

I talked forwards the rustling and what I found was not what I expected.

There right in front of me was a small cub with an all black coat with white paws and on the tip of his hears. The white was splattered with red; I looked around to see if his mother was around but with no avail. I went towards the cub his eyes looking straight at me; I put my hands in front of me and he finished his way towards me limping. I grabbed him, lifted to see his injuries and I centered him my chest he cuddled into the embrace.

I used my healing factor to cure him, he had a broken leg. When I bended down for him to leave he just cuddled more into me, I left him be and went towards the car. As much as I didn’t want to go, I wasn’t going to leave Derek alone.

~Oh God, what is Derek going to say when he sees the cub~ Stiles stares at the cub with panicked eyes the cub turns his eyes toward Stiles with much adoration.

“Well, aren’t you the prettiest cub I’ve ever seen” I coo at him and the little cub hides his face under his paws. “Aw, he can go screw himself if he doesn’t like you. You are mine now.”  I started stroking his back while gently putting him on the ground.

I took of my jacket and wrapped it around him; I took him once again in my arms. I started walking towards the car pocketing my jeans for the keys and opened the car putting the cub in the passenger seat.

~ I have to think of a name soon, I’m not going to call him it much less cub all the time~ I’ll just call him Gus for the mean time. Gus was using this time for to sleep much likely from the injury he had some time ago.

I backed out of the preserve in no time to be a little less tardy then I already was. I hope Isaac likes Gus, I hope Derek can save the eyebrow language for later and Cora to show a little more of her smile. Let’s just see what I encounter on the way there.


	7. Not what You Expected

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys Thank you for your comments!!  
> Please bear with me this is my First Fic. -Lola  
> Hope you enjoyy

When we got to the loft the cub was wrapped in a shirt I had on and I got another shirt from the bag in the back for emergencies. Jackson’s Porsche, Scott’s bike and Boyd’s truck were in the parking lot and I surely I didn’t need a wolfs sense of smell to know who they came with. I grabbed Gus and sauntered in the warehouse.

When I got to Derek’s door to knock, the door was already open with a very happy blonde curled boy in front of me. Without thinking I tightened my grasp on the cub. Isaac moved out the doorway and I looked towards the kitchen to find Derek arms crossed leaning on the island with Cora right next to him both looking at me, both with one eyebrow cocked, a look that meant – what the hell are you doing-.

 Brushing their looks off and I stood waiting for Isaac to come along but he hasn’t moved since I entered the loft. I look towards him I lift one arm and gesture to him to come along. He shuts the door and slowly comes towards me, when he is right next to me he looks confused to the bundle of fur in my arms.

Gus is on a position that his head is under his paws so they can’t see his face. I put my hand in his back and start petting him. Gus started purring and when I looked at Isaac he looked like a kicked puppy; his head down and his left arm was hugging his right arm.

I figured out that he might just feel jealous of the baby cub. I took his chin and made him look towards me with the hand that was petting Gus. 

“Pup, I want you to meet Gus” I told Isaac and with the mention of his name Gus’s head poked out of the shirt he was snuggling into. Isaac raised his hand for Gus to scent after a couple of sniffs Isaac started to scratch behind his hears and Gus moved with the groove.

Gus started wiggling from my grip and jumped towards Isaac. He landed in the middle of his chest and after the light shock from his jump Isaac kept petting him and stayed next to me.

I moved towards Derek who no longer had his bitch face but now with a very much look of appreciation. He wrapped an arm in my waist and I cuddled to his side.

“You said Gus right?” Derek told me and I hummed looking at him. “So you named a cub after a rat from Cinderella” he looked damn ready to snicker at me.

“Now, now you can come up with jokes or is this going to gradually increase in sarcasm too” I moved out of his hold on me and stared at Cora to see that she is holding off from laughing. “Are we going to start the meeting or you guys wanna resume the stare off” I looked at both Derek and those in the living room.

With that something triggered in Derek and Cora because from the bright atmosphere that started turned to that of a tense fight. No one moved and after awhile I noticed that there was total silence expect the light muttering in the living room.

Isaac now was in the floor playing with Gus. ~ Aw, that is fadorable, Dad has to see this~ I took the photo and while sending it to him I moved to show it off to Derek.

When I showed him the photo some of his tension seemed to fade. Cora had moved closer to Derek tip toed and hooked her jaw in his shoulder so she could see the photo. On her face there has a faint smile showing up.

I looked towards the living room; they was no muttering, just complete silence. Lydia was next to Erica with Jackson in the armrest beside her and Boyd was next to Erica one hand holding his jaw with a full blown scowl. Erica and Lydia looked totally relaxed while Jackson was on his phone. Scott and Allison were in the loveseat right next to Boyd. Scott had his face down, his face buried in his hands while Allison was trying to soothe him.

Derek and Cora moved towards the living room, they sat in the couch parallel to the one Erica and Lydia was sitting on. Isaac moved with them Gus in tow, Isaac moved towards the armrest on the right side next to Cora who was next to Derek. Gus turned he was looking around and when his eyes found his target he ran towards me. I bent down to pick him up from where I was leaning on the kitchen island.

“Stiles please come here” Derek told me while patting the seat next to him. I moved towards the seat and Gus prompted himself out of my lap and on the armrest to my right. He started looking around the room; I started petting him and scratching behind his ears.

“This meeting is to sort out why all of you expelled Stiles of the pack when clearly none of you are THE ALPHA of this PACK!!!” Derek’s hands were in fist on top of his thighs. In the middle of him speaking Boyd and Scott started whimpering and lowered their heads while Erica and Lydia were nonchalant and Jackson’s eyes were closed hands coming to rest on his face.

With the reaction the girls were displaying Derek rose from the couch and went towards them.

With an eerily and all scary ass smile he went towards them and sat down on the coffee table in front of Erica and Lydia. Lydia’s hands started to tremble while Erica averted her gaze from him.

“Do you want me to guess?” he started to come closer to them hands on his thighs eyes pointedly at them. “I don’t need to guess, I can smell your fear and trepidation from miles away” Both of them looked towards him eyes the size of saucers.

“See Lydia I don’t need a banshee to tell me the future because I will rearrange it no matter what. I need a super sized bitch who thinks she’s all that with the fright that she will be overthrown from a position she doesn’t have. All the while she has the constant fear of not being good enough to be loved and to top it all off with atelophobia because her constant fear is that she’s not good enough” Not only is her hands trembling but her whole body is shaking while she covers her mouth and lowers her head. Derek is crouching in front of her one hand in her leg and the other brushes her tears away.

“I don’t blame you Lydia for being this way, or for having these ridiculous fears. You are a strong independent young woman who doesn’t know what her powers can do or how her feelings may be manipulated and shattered.” He strokes her hair and hugs her, for a moment you think she’s in shock but not a second later and her arms hook on his shoulders before she’s full out crying.

Everyone in the room has let out a breath that they might have unconsciously held. Isaac and Gus are no longer in the arm chairs but snuggled on top of me and Cora is right next to me. I hug them all even though my arms are crumpled in between them.

~ Holy shit, this dude is Peter 2.0 in the harsh area~ I keep my eyes on Derek trying to point out the ending of this meeting and that conversation.

Derek has now left Lydia with a reassuring squeeze and a kiss on the forehead. All eyes in the room are on Derek again. He is again in the coffee table but no longer in between both girls but parallel to Erica, his eyes are searching her never leaving her not even for the tinniest sound. The room is quiet, a rare occurence even when sleeping.

“I know Lydia was not the one with the idea but she did find the perfect time to execute the plan, but who plans was it? Well that’s not hard to figure out. Which pact member is the one most afraid of others, especially those who are human? Not Boyd he wants them, not Jackson he’s to good for them” - that gets a snicker out of Cora- “not Allison or Scott they live and interact with dozens all day long, Isaac and Cora keep to themselves but they help others every day.”

“That leaves you Erica, the girl that had seizures daily from even the smallest touch of others. People didn’t even know you existed if it weren’t for those pesky attacks and because of them it ruined everything right? You wanted to be alone, damn; you thrived from being alone didn’t you? You could see everything, everybody’s worst secret, fear and story because no one saw you.” Erica had her claws out and she made her hands into fist while her face was full of recognition most likely of her past self. Her eyes were shut but some stray tears came out.

“Then came the bite, that gave you power, strength overall control of yourself. You made a new start one where you weren’t bullied, scared or alone. Because you were constantly alone you became scared of that, you thought you would be forever alone and now that you made friends and someone likes you but you have this constant fear that you will be left alone and that no one would even notice.” Derek was on his feet pacing the living room looking like he was solving a mystery.

~ This dude’s a drama queen for sure; he’s doing this out of fun. Peter would have been full on laughing if he was here even proud or threatened by this~ Stiles ran his hand on his hair.

“That’s why when everyone started hanging out with Stiles and talking more with him, you were scared that they would no longer acknowledge you. Then you wanted a way to take him out, you no longer wanted him in the pack you had the perfect plan but then I became more and more of an obstacle because I was always looking out for him and your anger became even greater. Then I left and the plan came into action.”

He stopped his pacing in front of her but he no longer looked amused, he looked sharp, ferocious and raged with each word that came out a pointed glare would go deeper and deeper into Erica like he was stabbing her. It surely looked that way with how Erica seemed pale and cold sweat had started to fall from her forehead.

“You started by persuading everyone that Stiles was a liability something that would harm us more that he could help, that he would distract us and become a nuisance to the pack” With those final words he came face to face with her.

“All because he was human”

“You played that card so well that even his most loyal friend, succumbed to your plan, all because you were afraid. Afraid of no longer being someone’s favorite”

He rose and started walking towards me, his hands where in front of me. Taking his hands, he led me towards where all could see us.

“Rest assured Erica, Stiles was and never will be a nuisance to this pack, and He is more than an asset, researcher or technician. He is a Healer, Gift and Mate and he is MINE. This pack is MINE and the decisions are to have a final word which is MINE.”

“Erica do you want to say something to counterpart what I said or do you agree with what I said?” Derek told her with a straight face and I was looking at him with eyebrows raised.

“I uh… I’m sorry Stiles. I was mad because, yeah, Isaac was my closest friend and then he started leaving me and going to you. Then the Alphas came not only did we have to fight but you’d come guns blazing and you’d come out like a rag doll. Then he’d blame us because we didn’t protect you enough. So yeah, you are a liability and I didn’t want to be blamed for your stupidness anymore.”

“Do you feel better now getting that out? You did all this because I was human, see I don’t think so?” I stood away from Derek. Erica backed away from me every steep I took towards her.

“You aren’t only mad towards me, you’re jealous of me. Because the first person that looked at you before you were bitten was Derek, the one that wanted you to become better was Derek and for that he offered you the bite. He took care of you gave you a new start, you thought you were something more to him then came Boyd and Isaac at first you thought that they were stealing your thunder. Then you came to love them but then I came along sarcastic quirky little me. Do I need to continue?”  Erica had bumped and fell into the coffee table by the end of it. She looked more surprised than scared.

I came right up into her face.

“You see Erica I’m not entirely Human” With that I flashed my eyes, they turned a silver white. I could feel the change in my aura, I changed spiritually if not they’d be another color- that’s a story for another time-. " Certainly you didn't expect that did you?" Erica gasped and even fell of the coffee table.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you think? Liked the twist, did you expect it? Well hope you liked it and please comment it always make me work faster for you guys and you comments are always welcomed but remember " Be constructive not Destructive" with you comments.  
> -Lola


	8. Chapter 8: Deserved

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys I loved your comments those were much needed they boosted up my confidence alot with this fic (P.S. Yeah so first fic ever,so sometimes i'm so nervous about the outcome) So thank you lots to all of you who kudo and commented in those chapters.  
> Hope you enjoy!!!! and don't forget to comment and opinions to me. Just please make them constructive not destrutive.  
> -Lola

~ inner thoughts~  
-dialogue-

The whole room was silent, this time there was no muttering, whimpers or sobs (not that he heard right in the beginning I was to in looking at Gus).  Gus was getting bored with no attention being directed at him and started jumping and yipping on the sofa.

Stiles scanned the room no longer his eyes being silver white but his warm whiskey brown eyes.

He looked at Gus and Gus started yipping irregularly and jumping all over the couch, Cora and Isaac. He strode towards them and he sat next to Cora Isaac preceded to move right next to Stiles and cuddle his side and Cora in his other side. Gus had settled in his lap with being petted by him and sat there purring. Derek was right behind the couch.

The looks the pack had were to die for, some of them looked shocked, curios, frightened –well that was mostly Erica but she deserved it- and some of them had all three of those emotions.

“Stiles?” Scott said in a tone of desperation and sadness.

“What is it Scott?” I told him clearly with no ill tone in my voice. I was petting Gus, I didn’t want to look at anyone from the pack because I knew that I would get emotional and I didn’t need that now. I was still very angry-

“Stiles, I… I just wanted to say I’m sorry. I know I did wrong when I said ‘yes’ to Erica for… I just wanted you safe”- His eyes got clouded with unshed tears and when Allison tried to calm him down he just got away from her reach and went towards me-“I didn’t want to lose you with every one of those fight you’d come out so beaten, that I got scared at one point but I didn’t want you out I wanted you safe. Please understand that brother I don’t want to lose you” His knees buckled beneath him and he fell, hands cradling his face sobbing.

I left the couch and moved Gus to Isaac. I went towards Scott one hand firmly on his back drawing circles with one and using two fingers from the other one and lifted his chain for him to look at me.

“Scott, come on buddy I know you’re sorry and I know you want to protect me but” He looked so distraught worse than a kicked puppy.

“Stiles I’m so sorry, I’m sorry please forgive me. I just wanted you safe” We wrapped our arms on each other and he was hugging me like if I was his life line.

~This is just not right, he wouldn’t act this way, and someone must have manipulated him further but whom? ~

“Okay buddy I forgive you, I truly do forgive you so you know what?” I moved myself back a bit from the embrace so I could see his face. He hummed. “You can stop crying because I forgive you but you have to know that I was never weak nor in need of protection from you. So don’t put that responsibility in your shoulders because that’s on me. Okay?”

We got up from the floor but when he went to sit down he didn’t look at Allison and she didn’t bare a glance at him.

~That’s new, better look at that later~

Half an hour later the others came to apologies. Jackson will forever be a douche and I “annoy him” so that’s not new. Boyd came up silent has ever but he didn’t even look at me, so I knew that he really was sorry and meant it after that I pulled him into a hug. Erica and Lydia came up together and apologized like if something would’ve killed them if not but you can blame Derek’s Alpha mojo for that I could feel his eyes even from my back.

What surprised me was Allison she came up to told me she was sorry but she didn’t look that way and certainly did not show that to anyone else for that matter. She looked plain guilty and I can’t pin it out but something’s just not right.

After the apologies Derek had concluded the meeting and like most of them live with Derek well they stayed. Only Scott had stayed behind and was playing with Gus. So it was Isaac, Cora, Derek, Scott, Gus and I in the loft.

I called Dad after the meeting was over. It ringed twice before he had answered.

“Hey Dad” I had stepped out of the room and was in the little balcony were they couldn’t listened to me.

“Yeah Stiles” The Sheriff must have been eating something ‘cuz his voice was bit muzzled.

“Dad, are you- you know what I let that for later” I looked back at them through the window. Scott and Isaac looked so cute together. They had moved from the floor onto the couch and had started petting Gus and it seemed that they were conversing with each other by the grins displayed on their face.

“Crap, what you heard me again” You could hear him moving clearly he was wiping himself off from the treat he just ate.

“Yep, you know doughnuts are purely sugar right? I’ve told you that-” I had been cut off by him.

“Countless of times yeah I know the drill kid but once in a while won’t hurt”

“Clearly you are not eating them once in a while I got spies down there and hell, they can report only so much.”  I had started pacing in the porch.

~This is really high up; you can see the town square from here. They look like specked dots but you can see something at least. ~

“-Iles Stiles, Stiles!!” The last one came with a shout. That brought me back from wonderland.

“Yeah, what up?” I heard some shifting and muttering so he may have a deputy next to him.

“The call”

“Oh right, just wanted to say. We got a pet his names Gus and no we can’t return him” I knew I had to say it fast or he would’ve cut me off and told me to ‘send it back to where it came from’ and that isn’t happening.

He lets out a sigh and I certainly don’t know if it was out of relief or what but the cub stays.

“Okay kiddo what’s the species? You are not getting no lizard in the house and you know it”

“That was one time dad, one time let it go!!!”

“Yeah one time too many”

“Argh whatever, it’s a cub and I found him the preserve wounded so you know the drill. Chez Stilinski Animal Foster home for Animals”

“You know the answer to that don’t you”

“Yep, I got it but don’t worry he isn’t even three months old, so were good.”

“Anything else you got” I was done with the playful banter onto seriousness. 

“Nah the whole shit with the pack is mostly resolved, I’m just going to end the call soon enough” I started heading towards the door.

“Well before that just going to let you know I’m going to be late tonight”

“Okay see you later Pops” Inside Isaac and Scott were in their own little world with Gus in between them demanding to be cuddled. Derek and Cora were nowhere in sight so I headed to the kitchen.

In the kitchen Derek was in front of the empty fridge.

“Food’s not going to appear if you keep the fridge open, you now?” I came up behind him and looked over his shoulder towards the fridge spotting some jam and ham.

Derek closed the fridge and went to the pantry, the pantry had a pop tarts cartoon and went he looked inside it was empty. He threw it in the trash with a frustrated growl. 

Derek hen turned around and I was at the door with my keys at hand.

“Let’s go Sourwolf I don’t need a Grumpywolf too. Isaac, Scott Cora were headed to the supermarket well be back in half an hour” Derek was already out the door when simultaneous ‘Okay’ were shouted.

Being the one that always did the stock in the pack I knew what to buy for them. We headed down to the elevator in silence and he got the keys out of my grip when we got close to the jeep. He went in complete silence for 5 minutes till I was sure they would not hear us – they were capable of so much already.

“Derek” He looked at me “Do you think Allison has been acting strange lately” I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

There was a moment of silence and he looked out the window before looking at me again. “Scott has been acting pretty weird towards Allison since you left but I thought that he was sad so I didn’t think more about it.” 

I stopped the car, we both got out and Derek waited till he was close to me to grab my hand and interlace our fingers. I pecked him on the check and you could see a faint blush in the tip of his ears. He started walking towards the doors and Derek took the cart before I could reach it. We walked through the whole supermarket together even with the looks I got from some women. Derek seemed as nothing could get to him he looked like always. When we looked at the cart it was fully loaded and overflowing and that was with the essentials. Derek looked through the aisles if there was an empty cart and then kissed me and left to look for a cart at the entrance.

I stayed at my spot with the cart. Then I felt a buzz I grabbed my phone and it buzzed again. There were text from Isaac asking for ice cream with cones, nutella and marsh mellows I chuckled at that. It was only a handful of times that Isaac didn’t come with me to the supermarket; he was my helper with this chore. While this is the third or fourth time I’ve done this with Derek; he would grab the essential and leave the minute he had everything and those times I would get a crabby Cora because he didn’t buy her things. So yes today we would be here at least half an hour or more because I would look through the labels to see if the ingredients were good.

Derek came back and I showed him the text he looked amused but when we came to the freezer aisles we started bickering of which flavor to get when we looked at the ice creams there wasn’t even the flavors we wanted and we settled to go to the ice cream parlor and buy some tubes. I huffed and Derek wrapped his arms at my waist in front of me and kissed me.

The aisle was completely silent except for some kids but the people that had seen us had their eyes the size of the moon. After that I just ducked my head and we left for the check out.

That was well deserved and needed.

By the time we finished it was 4:30 and I had a car filled to the brink of exploding because Derek thought it would be cool to buy multiple loads of crappy food. You’d think with the body he has he would eat healthy well no surrey bob he does not.

We left for the ice cream parlor and left with five tubes of different ice cream – Jamaican almond, strawberry cheesecake, rocky road, mint and vanilla. I was now contemplating with Derek if we even had enough place to store all of this in the fridge. Derek was sure that they would eat at least all of the sweets tonight.

When we got to the loft Scoot Isaac and Cora were down waiting to help us they all but walked when I stopped the car and immediately ran back inside each with a dozen bags, it would have taken me eight times to unload the car. I took the ice cream tubes and waited for Derek to grab the last of it and we walked together in silence towards the loft.

They are already putting away all the groceries and Derek goes to help ruffling their hair or squeezing their shoulder when he passes by them. I only have the ice cream so I put them in the island counter and while waiting for them to finish I go to the living room.

The living room looks more like a big ass bed with a television at front and too many pillows to be necessary. I organize the bed and put a sheet on it to – ice cream is fucking messy with these guys.

Five minutes later I have three impatient teenagers and one grumpy man without ice cream in waiting. This night is going to be the end of me. 

I look at them while there shouting for which movie to watch. It’s mostly Scott and Cora and Isaac having to be a by standard while Derek get’s up and helps me serve the ice cream. Gus has been calmly sitting in the sofa near Isaac’s head.

I’m serving the treat in a separate bowl for each when there’s a knock on the door. I give Derek the bowls while I go to answer the door.

There another knock on the door accompanied with a slurred muttering. I open the door.

“Well took you long enough” I spoke and standing in the entry way. 

‘Stop your bitchin” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who do you think is our mystery man???  
> Please comment!!! it doesn't matter if it's just a smiley face (i love those)  
> \----  
> SO hey i was thinking about getting ideas from you little red's about making another story so if you want to write about anything you'd like me to write please do I'm open to anything.  
> Thanks again for reading and remember the more comments the faster i write. You guys are the best sweet dream or good morning!!!!(respectively in you'r area).  
> -Lola


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys sorry it took me so long to post a new chapter won't happen again.  
> To do so there will be z new chapter every monday.   
> Thanks and i loved those comments really boosted me up.

“Ahh, Dorian aren’t you refreshing” I stood in the entry way with arms wide waiting for him to reciprocate my hug. He looked at me with one eyebrow crooked looking at me up in down.  
The pack was on alert from the few words but they didn’t know him or our relationship.  
“You think I’m going to – umph” Dorian was cut off by me jumping on him and in the moment he lost balance and we both fell. The impact hurt him more than me thus I was on top of him.  
“Get off me” He snarled at me and as much as I love him - as a very very older brother- I had seen his anger before and it wasn’t very appealing.  
“As much as it pleases me with your appearance Dorian, what have you come here for and you were certainly not what I expected” He straightens out his clothes and brushes the dirt of them. The look in his face just told me that he was here for no joking matter.  
“First of all are you not going to invite me in, and Second you got company” he stepped aside a bit, threw his arm grabbed something next to him undiscovered by the wall division in front of the loft and threw it in the floor.  
“I didn’t know who he was I just saw him fiddling around by the property and decided to bring him over for you to have a chat” with that he bended down to pull on his face for me to look at him and the pack had fierce poses ready for a stance. Derek and Cora were the only ones in a stance; Cora just sat there in the couch and Derek had one hand massaging the bridge of his nose.  
“Dorian, will you please.” I made a gesture as for him to let him be and to come forward as an invitation. I knew this would be a huge misunderstanding on his ass by the way Derek’s body language formed.  
I freed the man from the ropes on hands and helped him up. I stepped away from him blocking the way.  
“I’m so sorry Peter.” I said to him while looking at Dorian who had no intention of looking at Peter but was too busy rummaging through the kitchen.  
“Don’t apologize yet, be glad I haven’t killed the idiot” Peter stood looking menacingly at Dorian while he just started eating some chips and stuck out his tongue.  
Peter stepped forward and grabbed the chips from Dorian, he then tried to grab chips out of the bag when Peter was looking around the loft and scurrying off close to the window seats with said chips.  
///////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
After the whole fiasco with Dorian and Peter, Dorian mumbled an apology to Peter while looking out the window into the preserve. Peter looked biased as always and we left it at that.  
But I know that if Dorian came here it must have been for something. He calls – not regularly much more like one or twice every three months just to keep me in the loop but not much after that-  
////////////////////////////////////////////FLASHBACK////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Dorian and I met the summer of my fourteenth year while at Aunt Roses’ ranch. We had just finished a lesson about telepathy and teleportation when out of the blue we see this man covered in dust and rags in the border of the property not much at trying to blend in with the trees but not wanting to be seen.  
Aunt Rose stood forward and beckoned him forward with a warm smile and rushing out to hug him. He was much faster, not Aunt Rose taking half a dozen steps towards him and he was already enveloped in her arms.  
When looking at him closer you could see that he was very pale and looked much like a sick person. He has dirty, his shoes caked with mud and his clothes covered in mold and dust.  
I stared at him for some time before Aunt Rose told us to go inside to change. We moved inside the house as he and aunt rose stood in the back patio talking in a hushed manner.  
I had stayed behind to listen in their conversation – just by curiosity- but it was futile. They had been talking in this mix of words they sounded much foreign to me back then but realizing it now it was Old English like those in the 11 century with the Anglo-Saxon’s and Beowulf.  
Not much longer and I slid away tired of trying to decipher the conversation. I went upstairs to change before Uncle Dylan would come with today’s meal. He would always hunt saying “If you have nature and the cycle of life by your door use it, anyway fresh meat is better and I don’t have to pay nobody”  
By the time I came down Aunt Rose and Uncle Dylan were finishing the meal. We would have to wait more or less 20 minutes but that was nothing new. By the Time Uncle Dylan started platting the dishes we – the kids- started sitting in the dining room table.  
When the man from before came into the dining room and stood in the entryway. He looked much younger; he was clean and looked decent in the clothes he wore. In the moment you could see that he had very pale skin, brown shoulder length hair tied in a ponytail and shockingly green eyes that reminded me of the aqua colored fish in the river. He also was lean and tall 6-5, estimated.  
He sat to the left of my aunt and right to me. The table has filled with all types of country loving food, a roasted ham, hash puppies, brown rice with beans and last but very much loved biscuits.  
It was our own style of country food – and boy did we love it, so did the pale dude.  
Not much after the meal everyone departed to do their thing. Aunt rose and Dylan went to clean the dishes and Annie and Leyden went to play outside pale dude stayed inside and I was filled with curiosity so I sat next to him in the living room.  
He was looking through the window out to the plains. It seemed that we ignored me all the way.  
But then he started to sing a little tune it was really pretty like the tune from “once upon a dream’ and ‘the way’ it didn’t make sense but it was really calming and soft. When I asked him what has he humming he told me that it was a tune his mother would sing to him. He kept looking at the plains but it seemed he was looking but not seeing; like his sight was lost, into the clouds, in his own little world humming the song.  
He then told me his name, where he lived and his family. His name was Dorian Caius L’ Braugh he lived in a small town in Louisiana. He was the third child out of five and third boy out of four. His father was a distinguished politician and his mother was proclaimed to be the best doll creator for the beautiful porcelain dolls she made. In all, his family was very known and healthy becoming one of the mayor families in the town.  
That’s all he told me before the rays of sunshine started disappearing and the stray stars appeared. By then I was called to bed, I left noticing that a lone tear left his eyes travelling down his check to drop in his palm.  
That was the first and last time I saw Dorian cry.


	10. Chapter 10

-Time is of the essence, you must make your move before it is too late. -

Everyone kept close visual of Dorian, even though Dorian could easily outspeed or dodge any of their attacks if the time came to be and yeah clearly there going to be eerie of Dorian they don’t know him.

Dorian kept quiet it seemed he was just like a statue, he was still sitting in the window seat looking at the forest. He was no longer eating chips of which he scurried off with but Dorian was never one to waste food so it was all eaten, not a single crumble of fried potato on the cushion. 

The tension could still be felt in the room -well, clearly none of them know anything about Dorian. Looking at the clock placed in the kitchen it read 4:30, standing near the loft door I went forward to the living area. 

“I think you guys should train, now that the issue is mildly resolved” - I casted my sight over Derek, perceiving that we have the same idea in mind... That even though we put the cards out there with Lydia and Erica who knows what will come back and bite you in the ass. “You need to take that stress and blow it out with some good old kick punch routines you guys do” I said that while punching the air and doing a sick ninja jump that almost landed my ass on the floor if not for Derek and his protectiveness. 

Peter didn’t budge from his seat, he was looking straight at Dorian he forgot the chips long ago. Isaac and Scott sat up making their way past me each hugging me - Isaac squeezing a bit tighter than Scott but who could resist the ever loving tactile puppy. Cora was already at the door with a salute in hand, Derek tapped Peter on the shoulder to make him move, Peter moved roughly leaving his sight on Dorian till he no longer could see him moving out the door. Derek lingered a bit around me but, giving him a quick peck on the lips was enough for him to take his leave. 

Moving towards the sofa looking directly to the window area, I sat down and Gus came over and sat beside me.   
Dorian was looking at me through the reflection of the mirror, which you could also see his eyes. His eyes were pierced full of a stoic and serious look.   
“ The time is coming” Dorian kept looking at the green horizon ahead. “ Stiles, you must be prepared, I can see that you still have not told them fully about yourself. Not only-” 

“ Dorian, stop. What would be the need to bring forward people that don’t know nor understand our fight?” I had started to get agitated, hands moving around frantically. Not only did Dorian come stating- no ordering me to tell them about the battle but to bring them along, was he crazy? 

“That would not be so, these wolves with the right leader and training could help us and you know it” Dorian got up from the window seat and was moving towards me fingers pointed at me stabbing me even though we’re apart. “ Even a little help is rejoiced at, it can make a life or death situation lessen.” Dorian had lowered his arms now they were at his side. 

“They don’t know yet” I had lowered my head, not of embarrassment but of tiredness. Today was just too much. With the surprise this morning, the revelation at noon and know Dorian wanting to tell the pack about the battle. The whole day on thing over another when will I get a break a moment to breath, Fuck just to sleep for 30 minutes would be appreciated more if I had a whole day. 

“When you mean they don’t know yet, What the Hell are you trying to say? That they don’t know your life or about the battle?” Dorian now had his fist clenched and was looking at me like if I was a dumb dog or something, but I think his eyes weren’t really looking at me maybe it was at the creature beside me liking himself- Sorry Gus. 

“I mean that they don’t know all about my powers or the battle” I had looked at him with a sweet puppy dog face while it had no effect at Dorian I had stayed with the face a bit more, Dorian just sighed and started moving across the living room.   
After some time being entertained in stroking Gus’s hair Dorian had grabbed my attention by giving a long cry. 

“ You really are something” He was now moving again towards the window. He must really be paranoid from his old scars. Time can really be a doozy for some people. 

“ And that means?” Stopping mid stroke to gesture a for him to continue on. God knows how many people have told me that already. 

“ I mean that you really love them, to protect the so.” His head had turned to look at me mid sentence. “ You need to tell them you may have all the powers of the world but something we both know that you don’t master is prediction and forbid from you to know that or you will never have a surprise again in your life” He ended having a small smile almost bittersweet. 

Taking a long breath, I kept my gaze on stroking Gus’s hair. “ I know and all do that I have lost something important. I don’t want to lose anything again, It’s to painful to have a connection broken, shattered and to never be felt again. But I think you don’t need me to tell you that do you Dorian.” 

Dorian had his gaze on me and it truly felt saddening. I kept my attention on Gus all the time while Dorian came forward and sat beside me. No matter what Dorian was always their for me he was like an older brother to me. Always their to protect me and back me up. 

“As much as I can tell you what to do it’s your decision, I just need you to be clear in what can happen to you and our families if you- we all don’t help each other to finish this battle. It’s not just Lupas that are in danger, all supernatural creatures are in-”

“Let’s be frank, we’re all fucked up if we don’t come together and fight”I cut Dorian off I couldn't go on with the heart wrenching voice he had put in the middle of his speech.”

“I see that you understand what I’m trying to say at least.” He had moved to a comfortable position since my outbreak, arms behind his back and feet at the coffee table.

Gus had moved off my lap and was now looking for something better to do. With my hands hiding my face from Dorian I sighed into them, Why couldn’t I just be born like a normal person, a muggle. 

“ What would you suggest I do then?” Looking at Dorian though the cracks my hands made, Dorian just kept silent looking forward seeing that the sky was settling in the horizon. The pink and orange hues colored the loft in a soft tone that was almost calming if not for the talk we are having at the moment. 

“I think you should put a meeting with all the known leaders out there, talk to them discuss the strategies and make allies with each other, make those with past dysfunctional relationships converse-” “Are you talking about the pixies and vamps, cuz that’s all your fault” “ Shut up” We looked at each other and broke out in fit of manly giggles- yes manly giggles I say, nothing unmanly about it. 

After our fit of laughter we had settled with a minute of silence. 

“I think that’s something we can do but first we must resolve your quarrel with the pixies, don’t you think? Oww!” Dorian had punched my arm. 

“Shut Up, Damn pixies had it coming, not my fault they didn’t dodge or get a clue.” Dorian grumbled his response. “ Whatever, that's behind me and ancient history to begin with" " Clearly, cuz if it weren't I could've saved your sorry butt" This time it was a smack at the side of my head, he started to look at me with this face like - Do you want another one?- I lifted my hands to show surrender and for him to continue on. "Yes, well I’ll be the one making the calls and most of them owe me, it won’t be that hard to put them all under one roof” We were face to face now, Dorian had a serious face- and we just can’t have that can we. 

“No the hard thing will be how to stop them from trying to claw their faces off” I gestured at Dorian making claws and hissing tone at him with some sexy prowling- Rawrr. Dorian was looking at me like a crazy person and Gus came running towards us by the noise only to collide with the leg post of the coffee table. 

Dorian couldn’t stop laughing at the site of Gus shaking his head trying to not look as a newborn doe trying to walk after the collision. Picking Gus up and hugging him to my chest, he curled under the embarrassment - I cooed at him; Ohh my poor baby. 

That’s when the loft door screeched open- that damn thing need’s oil, it’s gonna scare someone to death. Derek, Cora and Peter walked in with Deek closing the door after them. 

Cora plunged herself at the love seat lifting an eye at Dorian still laughing, making a silent question with her eyebrow ~What he laughin at?~ eter shoved her feet off the seat and sat next to her. When Derek was next to me he put a hand at my shoulder.

“What’s wrong with him?” He tipped his chin out towards Dorian. 

“I was making some scary noises at Dorian and Gus must have thought that we had an intruder and came to save me like a true knight in shining armor” “ Oh yeah, he’s a great knight he can steal Don Quixote's title” Dorian kept laughing at Gus while I tugged Gus’s tummy to rub with my cheek. “ But Gus stumbled and collided with the coffee table” I looked up at Derek by the end, Cora joined Dorian in his hysterical laughter. 

“Well, he lives up to his name then. You did call him after a dumb rat” Derek sat down in the seat next to Stiles. And that remark only fueled Dorian’s and Cora's laughter. 

Huffing at that remark, looking at Derek baffled from his answer he only shrugged and at me and lifted an eyebrow as to say ~ What can you expect~. Peter looked as stoic as ever, unsurprisingly that was a reassuring pose to me.

I got up from the couch and went towards the kitchen with Gus close to my chest while the laughing tampered off. “Whatever, so where’s puppy #1 and infused dumb and dumber?” I asked after taking a bowl filling it with water and lowering Gus down. 

“Did you just call Scoot dumb?” Cora had asked with a tentative smirk on her lips. “Truths tough ain’t it” Dorian had cut me off before I could answer but that just summarized what I was going to say anyway. Derek just rolled his eyes and Peter had a lifted brow as investigating Dorian and his uplifted spirit has earlier he looked petrified or down right secretive. 

“Isaac accompanied Scott to his house, he's most likely going to stay their for the night” Derek had supplied. At last a normal answer without any sarcasm. 

Peter was silent and still looking at Dorian like a new experiment to test out, a silence had prolonged its stay in the loft. Dorian had moved out of the chair patted Derek’s shoulder and started walking towards me. “ Well it’s my time to get moving while the night’s still young” He clapped my shoulder and waved back at those in the living room. 

“It’s not even 7, where are you gonna go?” Dorian was just a nick point away from reaching the door, he turned his head towards me and pulled the loft door. “ I’ll keep on contact, kid” He waved a last time and before I could tell him off he shut the door closed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HI Guys, I hope you are all well. Thank you all for the amazing comments they really made me speed up the process of writing. This chapter is the !0th one officially, I deleted the last chapter I posted and I hope the log intervals between each chapter never happen again.  
> Well, I hope you enjoy this chapter, please keep commenting- you don't know how much that helps- commentary and criticism is dully noted on and welcomed.


	11. It's Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Does the time renew or does it uphold the future to better surprise you?

After Dorian left Cora and Derek started on a simple conversation about some new fighting techniques she had mastered while in her stay in South America, Cora wanting for the pack to also learn as she said it could help them in agility and control for it had helped her immensely. 

Peter kept only interjecting to give a few commentary as to pros and cons of learning some new techniques and instead that they should start making new trainings to help develop each pack member in their disadvantages and to make a training in general after they had at least conquered their flaws. Derek had nodded to both suggestions made by his relatives and you could see him contemplating both strategies for future pack training sessions. 

I had left them to their discussions and started preparing to cook dinner. Cooking was always a way to close my mind of to others, it became my passage to my own little world. Since a child I would cook with my mom to never speak with each other while doing the cooking, both of us were quite almost mute that’s how natural it came to us to cook. Later on in life it became the same thing when creating potions or elixirs. I’d prepare them and never remembered how? Or when did I start doing them unconsciously. 

Just like times before I let my mind and body relax, I could feel every muscle in my body be relieved from tension and exhaustion. Taking deep breaths, I kept imagining each cranny of my body becoming numb, starting with my shoulders and torso no longer aching from the long hours of taking myself deep into my mind. 

/////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////////  
Warmth was felt all over my body, cocooning me from any undesired feeling. The Smell of rich wood and humidity permitted through the air was as familiar as always for someone of deep relations through nature could ever have. Running my hands over the ground the texture of grainy but smooth sitting grounds was relaxing to the ever energetic sparks in my body. 

Eyes opened, family members surrounded the fire emanating light in the obscure night with little help of the glistening moon and stars in our everlasting skies. Family members had their bodies covered with different pelts and furs from their spirit animals and what little could be scene of their skin was drawn with vibrant colors seeming to be moving with every breath that was taken. 

Laughter filled the air, the children were running, adolescents were listening to the leaders count eminent stories of the old times and impossible battles won. 

The moon was high and its light empowered all of us to surrender our bodies to our spirit, so it began. One by one each stood and transformed themselves to something that would never be taken.  
The pounding in the ground was the assurance that we were together on the run, all from old to young big and small. The moon was our guide and protector and we his loyal knights on earth. 

Przewodnik, our tribe tribe the Dzieci Księżyca was 500 strong, across Poland, Czech and Hungarian, a tribe so vast that no other could compare, a tribe that was well respected for our powers and strength.   
Przewodnik are beings that guide lost souls living or dead. They are living beings that were used for consoling the mourners and delivering the newly ones. They were great fighters as they could posses the great elements and their underlings. Most Przewodnik could posses the elements but never more than three as the power could make them greedy and turn to ash.   
Duch Przewodnik were the elemental masters could master all but their curse was somewhat greater for some than the gain. To become one you would need to renounce to all, for you would become the greatest of all Przewodnik. The last Duch Przewodnik was a man that was strong and cherished by those humans and Przewodnik. He would be summoned to all battles for help and favor, his power was so great that once it was mistaken, his aura was thought to be lightning that burned a whole village. His rage was greater than any earthquake volcano and tsunami combined but his happiness was far much more beautiful than any prospering field in bloom or halcyon river after a chilling winter.   
Once The Duch Przewodnik, passed through a small valley that was being tormented by the winter and while passing their far border much nearer to a forest he saw what he thought was a small sheep trembling at the base of an oak, reaching to the sheep he saw that it was no sheep but a frail girl that was nursing a broken ankle. The girl was trembling not only from fear but of deep sadness as she was left there by her former comrades as though for dead after an attack of wild animals left her unconscious and half of the valley dead. 

The Duch Przewodnik then became somewhat of a savior for the frail girl, he made a hut for them both. That winter he took to solemnly cure the girl from her broken ankle and to find a village for her to live in. Through those cold 82 nights that he passed with her, they became just more than friends passing the lines of friendly banter to arguing out of worry, they became lovers. They had learned all from each other but for both it none was greater than knowing each other's name- he was Czesław and she was none other than his Ewa. He knew that the time would come that he would wake from his fantasy was after winter passed he would have to leave and forget her as his duty was never to love. Nights became to Days and sunrises became sundowns, their time together was getting smaller. His only choice was to leave or die.   
Czesław one sunrise left Ewa to scour the forest to become one with himself. To his fortune he was gifted with a vision upon reaching a great oak tree, A vision would be of a valley in bloom, filled with happiness but to have withstand a great demise in their future. The next vision was one of a lonely pair in a deserted land with no hope in the future of more for themselves but each other. Having seen both Czesław made a decision that would keep the balance and leave him a new.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry Guys for the delay and I never new freshman year was going to be so hectic and Biology is no easy shit. Ugh but whatever finally had time to write and no worries any questions will be answered, I really don't know when the next time I write is but I will try to make it soon.   
> Thanks for the support...Happy time is the best times.


End file.
